<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at me, Green eyes by MarleeBelle1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127609">Look at me, Green eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967'>MarleeBelle1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny Gabriel (Supernatural), Honestly it's just a bunch of cutsie fluff, I'm Sorry, Love Poems, Lovesickness, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Still love ya though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's proclamation to Sam. *Really sweet/funny*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at me, Green eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there sweet cheeks;<br/>
Turn my way;<br/>
I always had a thing for geeks;<br/>
But this one makes my day;</p><p>I would blame my daddy issues;<br/>
but I guess that's no good;<br/>
Chuck v John I know who I choose;<br/>
Couldn't make you happy as I could;</p><p>I know you don't see it;<br/>
How could you Sam;<br/>
I love ya, dip shit;<br/>
You made me who I am;</p><p>Look to me, wide eyes;<br/>
Talk to me gently;<br/>
No other guys;<br/>
Move so fluently;</p><p>Turn to face me, Sammy;<br/>
Let me look right at you;<br/>
You don't have to love me;<br/>
It won't change that I do;</p><p>Show me those green eyes;<br/>
The ones that pull me in;<br/>
Believe my continuous lies;<br/>
until I break again.</p><p>Show me I'm loveable;<br/>
That I'm not some silly brute;<br/>
Show me I'm meaningful;<br/>
more than a gun that you shoot;</p><p>Show me those dimples baby;<br/>
deep as a river;<br/>
Show me your hair, maybe;<br/>
Make my body shiver;</p><p>You're sweeter than candy, kid;<br/>
Far better than any treat;<br/>
No one I wouldn't out-bid;<br/>
To sweep you off your feet;</p><p>Just Don't Leave Me, Sam;<br/>
Not now, or ever;<br/>
I love you green eyes;<br/>
For now and forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>